Therapy
by KiwiDeL'Espace
Summary: Quand une jeune femme dépressive et droguée jusqu'à la moelle ne parvient plus à s'en sortir et croule sous les dettes, son père prend la décision de lui faire suivre une thérapie psychiatrique, mais quand votre psy s'appelle Trafalgar Law, tout dérape. RATING M non exagéré, ne lisez pas si vous êtes sensible.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes, tout d'abord je veux m'excuser de l'abandon de mes autres fanfictions (ça date un peu quand même)

Je veux tout d'abord préciser que **je ne suis pas familière à ce genre de sujet** , même si cela m'intéresse énormément. Je n'ai jamais vu de psy pour ma part, donc je me réfère surtout aux livres que je lis, aux films, mais aussi à mes recherches sur internet (notamment sur les thérapies pour ce genre de problème). Je me documente un maximum sur le sujet, mais si jamais quelque chose cloche, dites le moi.

 **/!/ WARNING: Cette fiction n'est pas en Rating M pour rien. Outre les relations sexuelles -surement futures- cette fiction traite de drogue, de maltraitance et autres choses pas très joyeuses. Si jamais vous êtes sensible, ne lisez pas !**

Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, non de ce que vous lisez.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Premier rendez-vous**

Deux hommes l'encadraient à la sortie de la voiture. Ceux-ci semblaient naturellement baraqués, et habillés en costard, à croire qu'ils étaient nés avec. Haru esquissa un presque sourire, considérant l'idée, puis se renferma à nouveau sur elle-même. Une jambe après l'autre elle sortit de la voiture blanche et grogna à la vue du soleil éclatant dans le ciel.

L'un des deux gardes lui intima d'avancer d'un geste de la tête, et elle obéit. Qui était-elle, demandez-vous ? Où va-t-elle ? Et bien son cher père l'avait obligée à prendre rendez-vous avec ce qu'il appelait _« un médecin spécialisé dans les cas comme toi »._

C'est le pas trainant qu'elle se rendit à l'accueil, les gardes déclinant son identité pour elle. La jeune secrétaire semblait accueillante, souriant aux deux gardes –qui eux, sont nés sans cette capacité apparemment- et créant un dossier au nom de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en arrière, en chignon serré, et ses lunettes semblaient lui procurer la vue d'un faucon.

La jeune blonde leur intima ensuite de bien vouloir s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente.

Les jambes croisées, ses mains jouant avec son débardeur, cela faisait dix minutes qu'Haru patientait. Et la patience, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Elle soupira. L'endroit semblait spacieux, et plutôt ensoleillé. Plusieurs baies vitrées entourées de rideaux turquoises permettaient de diffuser la lumière du soleil, des plantes vertes trainaient ici et là dans la pièce dans d'importantes poteries blanches en argile. Dans l'angle gauche, la secrétaire, plongée dans une montagne de papiers surement importants. A droite, la prochaine destination de notre jeune impatiente : une porte en chêne, simple. Sur les murs, différentes affiches de prévention « Utilisez des moyens de contraception » « Fumer tue »

Haru esquissa un rictus. Que des conneries. Le garde à sa gauche –Brant, peut-être- lui lança un regard noir, et elle se replongea dans la contemplation de son débardeur.

La porte daigna enfin s'ouvrir, et un homme chauve en sorti. Il semblait fatigué, triste même.

- **Merci docteur, je ne saurais quoi faire sans vous** , sa voix semblait sincère.

Encore un qui s'est fait avoir par de belles paroles.

-N'oubliez pas vos médicaments, nous nous revoyons la semaine prochaine, lui répondit une voix grave.

Oh, son médecin était donc un homme, super. Au moins elle n'aurait pas à entendre une vieille femme jacasser dans ses oreilles. Haru renifla bruyamment, alors que le client précédent quittait la pièce.

 **-Haru Obawa.**

La voix était froide, directe. La jeune brune releva les yeux à l'entente de son nom, et vit que son « docteur » était sorti du bureau. Il semblait assez jeune, pas plus de 25 ans, brun, grand. Les yeux auparavant rivés sur la fiche se levèrent soudain sur elle.

 **-Vous comptez bouger ?**

Elle n'en avait justement aucune intention, mais les gardes lui firent comprendre qu'elle allait vite changer d'avis. Ils la prirent chacun par un bras, et l'emmenèrent devant le docteur.

« Dr. Trafalgar » elle put lire sur son sweat.

 **-Entre, je t'en prie Miss** , fit-il, **seule** , ajouta-t-il à l'intention des deux gardes, qui la lâchèrent à contrecœur

Elle leur jeta un regard noir avant de pénétrer dans la pièce aux murs bleus. Elle s'installa de son propre chef sur la chaise devant le bureau et croisa les bras de nouveau. Oh non, elle n'allait pas décrocher un mot.

La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd, et le docteur vint de placer derrière le bureau.

 **-Bon, Haru Obawa… c'est donc votre première visite ici. As-tu déjà vu un psy auparavant ?**

Le petit Speech habituel. Trafalgar en était habitué, et sa cliente ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Il en conclut que non.

 **-Bon, aujourd'hui nous allons monter ton dossier, et parler un peu de toi, qu'en dis-tu ?**

Toujours aucune réponse. Heureusement que Law possédait un tant soit peu de patience, du moins pour assumer son métier. Il soupira et se mit à taper à l'ordinateur. La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cil. Elle le détaillait du regard, comme un animal sauvage devant un prédateur.

Il énuméra donc :

- **Haru Obawa, 18 ans. Née le 27 mars 19XX à Tokyo. Tu –je me permets de te tutoyer- as donc développé une dépendance à la drogue, l'héroïne plus précisément. Tu as aussi été diagnostiquée comme dépressive…**

Haru ne l'écoutait pas. Elle voulait juste sortir d'ici, prendre de l'argent sur son compte bancaire et se procurer de quoi s'évader de ce monde de fous. Elle regardait le plafond d'un air vaguement intéressé, comme si le carrelage semblait sa priorité à cet instant. Trafalgar ne semblait pas décontenancé pour autant.

 **-Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir formulé une phrase.**

La brune en face de lui tourna le regard vers lui en haussant un sourcil l'air de dire 'ah ouais ?'. Il croisa les jambes :

 **-J'ai tout mon temps, tu es ma dernière cliente, et nous sommes en pleine après-midi. On peut parler de tout ce que tu veux.**

 **-Je ne vous connais pas** , lâcha-t-elle d'un bloc, contrariée.

Law du retenir un sourire.

 **-Et bien apprenons à nous connaitre. Pose-moi des questions**

Haru se dit qu'elle devait bien se prêter au jeu. Plus tôt elle partirait, plus tôt elle aurait sa dose.

 **-Comment vous appelez vous ?** Elle demanda, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà son nom.

 **-Trafalgar Law. Et tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça** , dit-il, agacé.

 **-T'as quel âge ?** Haru semblait plus intéressée tout d'un coup.

 **-24 ans,** elle lui fait un regard entendu **, et je ne suis pas vieux.**

 **-T'as des putain de cernes dégueulasses pourtant.**

Puisqu'ils discutent, autant essayer de l'emmerder au maximum.

 **-Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir, Miss.**

En effet, l'état physique de la jeune femme laissait à désirer. Sa peau était blafarde, comme si elle sortait d'un cimetière, ses yeux noisette étaient soulignés de cernes pires que les siennes, et c'est peu dire. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés étaient emmêlés, presque gras. Ses joues étaient creuses, les tendons étaient visibles sur ses mains.

Le regard de Law était on ne peut dire peu appréciateur. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait. Une jeune fille comme elle ne devrait pas se trouver dans cet état.

 **-Je sais ce que vous pensez** , fit-elle brusquement tirant Law de ses réflexions.

 **Il reposa son regard sur elle, l'intimant à continuer.**

 **-Je ne suis pas la fille modèle que mon père veut que je sois** , reprit-elle, **Et tu sais quoi ? Je n'en ai rien à foutre.**

Cela devenait intéressant.

 **-Mon père peut penser ce qu'il veut, c'est ma vie et j'en fais ce que je veux.**

 _« C'est là que tu as faux, vu la gueule que tu tires tu ne resteras pas en vie bien longtemps si tu continues. »_ pensa le psy

 **-Pourquoi te la détruit-tu de cette façon alors ?** demanda l'homme, **la drogue n'est pas une solution tu sais.**

 **-Vous n'en savez rien ! Vous ne me connaissez pas !** S'énerva alors la jeune femme, se levant brusquement, faisant racler la chaise sur le sol.

Trafalgar a eu ce qu'il voulait. La pousser à bout pouvait être une de ses méthodes. Certains patients se soulageaient par l'extériorisation de leurs sentiments, voyons si cela marche avec elle. Il se leva à son tour considérant les yeux rageurs de sa patiente, et lui montra la porte d'un signe de main. Elle ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers la porte.

 **-A la semaine prochaine, Miss.**

Elle le sentait sourire dans son dos et réprima un soupir. Elle renifla.

 **-A la prochaine, Law.** Elle insista sur le dernier mot avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Ses gardes l'attendaient un verre d'eau à la main. Après avoir salué la secrétaire, ils sortirent sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Law soupira. On lui avait encore collé un cas sur le dos. Il lui faut une thérapie psychologique, car même avec les médicaments, cette gamine n'a pas la volonté d'arrêter d'elle-même. Il se resservit une tasse de café, épuisé de sa journée. Et dire qu'il était attendu ce soir. S'il pouvait éviter cette fête, il l'aurait fait. Le brun se savait asocial, et devait faire des efforts de temps en temps. C'était tout de même son meilleur ami qui fêtait son anniversaire. Il pensait à tout cela en sirotant sa tasse quand la tête de sa secrétaire apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

 **-J'y vais, Monsieur. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée !**

 **-A demain, Yuuka.**

Elle lui sourit et quitta le bâtiment, pressée de rejoindre son mari.

Law mit les pieds sur son bureau et pensa que demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

 **-Putain, les gars ! C'est de l'or ! On va s'en faire du fric !**

 **\- On pourra manger !**

 **-Ouais Luffy, même qu'on va pouvoir s'acheter un nouveau canapé,** ria un blond.

Les trois jeunes gens respiraient le bonheur et la joie de vivre, au fond de cette ruelle abandonnée de tous, sauf des junkies, qui trainaient ici et là.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée apparut au coin d'une ruelle, se dirigeant vers eux.

 **-Hey ! Haru ! Ca ne faisait pas si longtemps pourtant** ! s'écria un des deux bruns

 **-Putain de regarde ce qu'on a chouré à l'autre là** , rigola un autre en lui tendant deux sachets pleins à craquer d'héroïne **, on va s'en faire du fric !**

- **Et on pourra manger !** dit le plus jeune

 **-Oui oui Luffy,** fit la fille en rigolant.

Elle se mit soudain à fixer le sachet.

 **-Les gars…**

 **-Ouais ?** fit le blond, prénommé Sabo

 **\- C'est combien ?**

 **-Pour toi c'est gratos** , lui fit Ace en lui tapant dans le dos **, allez venez les gars, ça pue le junkie ici, allons ailleurs.**

Ils rirent tous d'un rire gras après une petite dose d'héroïne, triste troupe de compagnons qu'ils constituaient.

* * *

Bon, merci tout d'abord d'etre arrivé jusqu'ici. Donnez moi votre avis, si mon style d'écriture convient à ce genre d'histoire, si Law n'est pas trop OOC (normalement non, il ne devrait pas) et si vous etes intéressés par une éventuelle suite.

Les chapitres se découperont toujours de cette manière: Le rendez-vous de la semaine, puis un "événement" avec Law, et un avec Haru. D'autres peuvent se rajouter au fur et à mesure.


End file.
